Ties that Bind
by Coraline Morgan
Summary: The Josef & Emma saga, part four. The politics within extended families is always intense - but even more so when there are vampires involved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Characters: Josef; Emma; Beth; Mick; Coraline.

Rating: M A very high-level sex scene; some coarse language; adult themes.

**Ties that Bind****. Chapter one  
**

Evidently money and power were universally impressive to vampires and humans alike.

I had been a vampire for exactly six months and a married woman for just over four. Every vampire in Los Angeles – and many from further afield – treated me with respect because it was common knowledge that I was Josef Kostan's fledgling. Every human I met treated me with deference because I was Josef Kostan's wife.

On a bad night, it felt like nobody liked me for me at all, anymore. And to make matters worse, according to Josef and Beth I'd been spending too much time in the company of two particular vampires.

I turned my full attention back to my husband.

"Honey, last night Mick told me that I remind him of a young woman called Nancy. He said I should ask you about her." I swallowed hard and fought to keep the jealousy out of my voice. "Did you turn her?" I asked casually.

"Why can't you just go shopping with Beth instead of spending so much time with Mick?"

I sighed.

_Here we go again._

"Mick is my brother now – by blood and marriage, he said."

To say that vampire family trees were confusing was a major understatement; when Josef had re-turned Mick, that act had made Josef into Mick's 'surrogate sire,' for want of a better term. On my wedding day, Mick had quietly taken me aside and told me that he was my brother-in-law because I had just married his brother, and I was his baby sister because we had the same sire. He was very protective of me and he always jumped to my defence when I felt compelled to explain why I wouldn't drink straight from the vein.

_Josef was the only one I would ever bite – and that was the way we both wanted it._

I knew full well that Josef had followed the drift of my thoughts, so I didn't bother to voice them. I did, however, press my original point.

"Who was Nancy?"

"Nancy was Mick's beautiful young cousin. I met her at Mick and Coraline's wedding – _but_ _nothing happened. _ Coraline caught me when I was about to bite Nancy, but I swear, Emma, I did not lay a fang on the girl."

I nodded. Nancy being Josef's snack I could handle, but if she had been another 'relative' I would have found that a little disconcerting. Still, Coraline had assured me that Josef had been extremely selective about whom he had welcomed into his noble bloodline. Apparently Josef had only turned a few people in four centuries, and Mick and I were two of that elite group.

Too late, I realised that by thinking of Coraline, I'd opened up a can of worms again.

"I do wish that you'd spend less time in Coraline's company," Josef said with exaggerated patience.

I disliked the paternal tone that had snuck into my husband's voice so many times since he had turned me – and I disliked even more the icy edge to my voice that so often arose in response.

"She is a real friend – and in case you've missed the fact, I don't have many of those here."

"Emma, you don't know her! Coraline only shows you what she wants you to see."

I knew that I needed Josef's guidance and protection, yet I still resented it.

"Coraline has been nothing but kind to me! She thinks of me as her sister-in-law. She said that I'm Mick's sister now, so she and I are related, too. And she actually likes me, Josef! She's not trying to get to _your_ money and power through me." I swallowed hard. "Apart from you, Mick and Coraline are the only two people I know here whom I can call real friends."

I deliberately left Beth's name out of it. Josef knew perfectly well how stilted our friendship had become since the wedding and how much of an open wound that was, even now.

He looked at me and slowly smiled.

"Well, you know that I only married you because you're so good in bed ... and the pool ... and in the freezer, on the beach, on the stairs, in my office ... and have I forgotten anywhere special?"

"Yes ... Central Park was special ... remember?" I waved my hand dismissively. "Anyway, you know I only married you because you give me multiple orgasms, so we're even."

"Really?" Josef raised his eyebrows in enquiry. "And all this time I thought you married me for my money."

"Nah – the size of your _wallet_ had absolutely nothing to do with it."

My eyes drifted to the front of Josef's trousers. It was plainly obvious that he enjoyed the direction our conversation had taken. I rose from my chair with the intention of making myself comfortable on his lap, but before I had the chance, his cell phone demanded his attention.

He kept his voice level, but it was clear that it was not the news he had hoped to hear.

Since the mood was hopelessly broken, I returned to my office to finish the article I'd started writing earlier in the evening.

***

The next night, scarcely two hours after sunset, I'd already showered, dressed, had breakfast, finished my article and emailed it to a couple of magazine editors. Josef was extremely busy and I was at a loose end. Even though I could be trusted around humans – so I could go out by myself if I chose – I still felt more at ease in the company of other vampires.

I was toying with the idea of going to see a movie when Beth called and asked me to meet her at Mick's place. I was surprised and pleased by her invitation and left within minutes.

I was even more surprised when Beth, not Mick, answered the door. But I knew instantly that Mick was in his office. His scent wasn't as strong as Josef's but it was still noticeable. Sometimes I wondered what I smelled like to them.

"Hi, Emma. Come in. Mick's home," she explained unnecessarily. "He's just really busy on a case." She waved he hand in the general direction of the sofa. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

I sat on the edge of the sofa and waited for Beth to enlighten me as to why she had called, but she just stared at me silently. After several minutes – although it felt much longer – she finally spoke.

"So, have you seen Coraline recently?"

"Yes, a couple of times in the past week. Why?"

"Just interested in your new life, that's all. What do the two of you do, anyway? Have a bite to eat?"

Beth voice was so flat that I wasn't sure if she was making a joke or not, so I decided to try and make light of her question.

"Well, Coraline did take me to a very cool nightclub a few nights ago and while we were there she offered to catch me someone to eat – but I'm _almost_ sure she was kidding."

Beth's expression was as hard as stone, but soft in comparison to her voice.

"She probably wasn't kidding at all."

Another few minutes of awkward silence followed.

I decided that the safest topic was probably Beth's job, and I was about to ask if Talbot was still being horribly rude to Mick when Beth spoke abruptly.

"Emma, stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" I frowned.

"Like you're _hungry_," Beth responded, with distaste written all over her beautiful face.

In the space of Beth's heartbeat, Mick appeared as if by a conjuror's trick to stand near the sofa.

With a slightly uneasy smile, he asked, "Is everything alright?"

Beth rolled her eyes.

"Emma's hungry ... apparently."

Without a word, Mick went to his kitchen and grabbed a couple of things; then he returned and beckoned for me to follow him into his office. He indicated a chair so I sat down and waited.

He filled a very large syringe with blood and reached for my arm.

Instinctively, I flinched.

"Emma, I promise you that the syringe is perfectly clean and it's the quickest way to get the blood you need into your system."

"Sorry, Mick," I said sheepishly.

I offered my arm but closed my eyes. Mick muttered something under his breath about me being the world's only squeamish vampire, but I knew that he wasn't making fun of me. He understood better than anyone – with the exception of Josef himself – that I'd only consented to being turned into a vampire out of love. I had compromised my ethics because I simply wanted to be with my husband for as long as possible. Yet within me, the vampire bloodlust would never completely override my vegan sense of morality.

Suddenly I felt Mick's gentle touch followed by the momentary sting of the large needle, and then an intense rush. I felt a wave of warmth flow through me. And a moment later, I simply felt better.

Mick rested his large hand on my forearm for a second. The instant I opened my eyes and looked at him, he withdrew his hand.

"You're gonna need to get home fairly soon. That will tide you over for a while, but Josef's blood would be better for you."

If I had been capable of blushing, I would have gone scarlet that instant.

"It's okay ... I married a vampire, too, remember?" Mick said. "I know what it leads to when a fledgling bites his – or her – sire."

I knew that Mick was trying to be kind, as he was a very caring man, but his comment only increased my embarrassment. So I stared at the filing cabinets until he left the room. After that, I returned to the sofa and the thorny conversation with Beth.

I twirled my wedding ring around my finger while I worked up the nerve to say what needed to be said.

"Mick just said something that reminded me of a joke Josef made last night – well, at least I hope it was a joke." I looked up to meet Beth's blue eyes. "Josef said that he only married me because I'm good in bed."

"Yeah, that sounds like Josef."

My shocked expression must have said more than any words could have.

Beth reached her hand towards me.

"No, no – I'm not saying that he meant it. Just that it sounds like Josef's sense of humour. Emma, he loves you. He turned you. _He married you_. If it wasn't true love, he wouldn't have done either." Beth threw a glance in the general direction of Mick's office and spoke in a whisper, although she must have known that Mick was listening to every word simply for her safety. "Mick has said – many times – that he doesn't want to turn me. At first that was reassuring, but when I see you and Josef together – so much in love with each other – I'm beginning to wonder if I'm Mick's 'summer fling,' because he sure as hell never mentions the idea of marriage to me."

I was speechless.

I loved Josef more than anyone or anything else in the entire world, yet there were still times when I wished that some of Mick's romantic and chivalrous ways would rub off on my husband. And I knew that Mick had heard Beth's comment – and had been upset by it – because his scent had changed subtly.

I mentally flailed and unfortunately fell short of forming an intelligent response.

After a minute, Beth continued.

"Emma, I feel like I'm on the outside looking in all the time. I expected Mick and Josef to make Coraline leave LA after she gatecrashed your wedding, but they let her stay. You seem to prefer her company to mine ... although we used to be close ... I was your maid of honour, after all. And the biggest insult of all is how much time Mick spends with you and Coraline these days."

_Oh my god!_ How the hell was I supposed to begin to respond to all that?

"Beth ... I ... Mick ... _it's not_ ..."

I stopped and took a deep – albeit unnecessary – breath. I'd been human for twenty-four years and a vampire for six months. Old habits die hard.

_Okay – let's try this again._

"Beth, for what it's worth, I _constantly_ feel like I'm on the outside looking in ... on the outside of the vampire community as well as left out of the exclusive little club you're such an intrinsic part of. In some ways, you _still_ know my husband better than I do. You, Josef, Mick, and Coraline all share so much history that I'm not privy to ... and as for Mick not wanting to turn you, well just think about it for two seconds! Josef loves being a vampire – so does Coraline – _but Mick hates it._ He doesn't want to turn you because he loves you too much to do it." I paused momentarily to gather my thoughts. "As for Josef and Mick not running Coraline out of LA ... well, you'd have to ask them about it. I don't understand vampire politics that well, yet. But Coraline is no threat to your relationship with Mick or to our friendship. She has been nothing but kind to me since we met, and she and Mick have been absolutely amazing ... they have both taken it upon themselves to look after me when Josef is busy. And you must be aware of how crazy his business dealings have been lately."

Beth regarded me coolly so I shrugged. What else was there to say?

Eventually she said: "I suppose you have a lot to do, so I won't keep you any longer. It was great to catch up, though. Mick and I will have to have you and Josef over for dinner one night soon. It should be an easy dinner party – at least I won't have to do much cooking."

I tried to read her expression, but failed dismally.

I was saved from any further embarrassment when Mick silently appeared at my side. Without looking at Beth, my brother offered to walk me to my car and I accepted. He told me to drive carefully and I simply nodded. I wanted to offer an apology – after all, it was my fault that Beth had vented within Mick's earshot – but when I looked up into his hazel eyes and saw the pain behind his soft expression, the words stuck in my throat.

In the car, I turned the music up as loud as I could bear it, yet it still wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of my own thoughts.

Josef was waiting for me when I got home. He took me by the hand and led me into the library. He loosened his collar and tie then offered a succinct explanation.

"Mick called."

I felt myself change. As I sank my fangs into my husband's neck, my tears flowed as freely as his blood. Once I had finished drinking, Josef picked me up as though I was the one who had just been half-drained. He carried me to our bedroom and lay down with me on the king-size bed.

In silence, he cradled me in his arms for a long time, until I reluctantly forced myself to speak.

"Am I interrupting some business that requires your attention?"

"You're more important, Emma."

They were the words I needed to hear. I stroked his face with my fingertips.

"I love you, Josef."

"I know."

He ran his fingers through my hair. Then he sat up and started to unbutton my blouse. I opened my mouth to speak, but he put one finger over my lips. I closed my eyes and let him undress me in silence. Once I was completely naked, I undressed Josef. Following his lead, I took my time and slowly caressed him as I removed each item of clothing. He was completely silent the whole time, but I knew that he was enjoying it because he'd stopped breathing.

He gently rolled me onto my stomach and pushed my long hair over one shoulder. As I lay with my head resting on my arms, Josef began to trace patterns of unknown design across my back, from shoulder to shoulder and neck to hips. The sensation was hypnotic. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he placed wet kisses down my spine and then blew cold breath across my skin. It was delicious. Finally, he stroked his hand down my back to my butt, and I moved my legs apart in anticipation. With agonising slowness, he caressed my inner thighs, finally working his fingers into my curly hair. I wriggled impatiently and tried to turn over, but a strong hand held me in place. Ultimately, I felt the tips of Josef's fingers against my nether lips, touching, teasing, but not quite entering me.

I tried to manoeuvre myself backwards to find the contact I ached for, but he simply laughed softly. Yet I knew that he was torturing himself, just the same, because I could smell his desire.

Just when I reached the point where I knew that, immortal or not, I was going to die from longing, I felt Josef shift his position on the bed.

Without breaking contact with me, he grabbed a pillow and simply said: "Up."

I lifted my hips up off the bed and he pushed the pillow beneath me.

At long last, I felt the familiar weight of his hard body come to rest on mine. His hand reached between us and I felt him position his rock-hard cock at the entrance to my throbbing, wet core.

I needed him so much I was on the verge of tears.

Inch by inch, he slid into me until we were as one and then he stayed completely still. He slipped one hand beneath me and cupped my breast. I felt my hard nipple press against his palm. But when I felt his fangs grazing the back of my neck and shoulder as he kissed me, I acknowledged that I'd found a new definition of the word ecstasy. Waves of pleasure started at my centre and radiated through my entire body. I turned my face towards Josef's arm – the one he was leaning on to support some of his weight – and sank my fangs into his wrist.

As I released my bite, he withdrew from me and rolled me onto my back. I looked up into his beautiful, silver eyes.

"Honey what happened? Is something wrong? I mean ... you didn't ... did you?"

"Hush, Emma."

Josef began at my ankle then nipped and kissed his way all the way up the inside of my leg. I gasped as his tongue worked its own, unique magic against my clit. And my second climax was different from the first – more precise somehow.

I twisted my fingers into my husband's hair and pulled him upwards. I put one hand between us and took hold of his cock to guide him in. He filled me completely.

I arched my neck and spoke at the same time.

"I want you to come."

He thrust into me. Once. Twice. Three times. Then his whole body went rigid and I felt the familiar, beloved rapture of his bite.

After a few minutes, when I'd recovered enough to speak, I said: "That was absolutely amazing. Thank you."

He kissed me, deeply and tenderly.

"Well, you said 'I love you' ... and as much as I love to hear you say it ... I also decided to show you that sometimes actions speak so much louder than words."

***

Very early the next evening, while I was drinking my breakfast from my favourite bone china cup, Coraline called. I was grateful that Josef was having his own breakfast in a different room because that way I was free to talk to my friend without Josef gesticulating in the background.

Ever since we'd first met, Coraline had been amazingly helpful and encouraging with my efforts to make a name for myself as a freelance photographer, and she quickly explained that she had called to invite me over to see her brand new, state-of-the-art camera. I jumped at the chance to see her. Quite aside from the fact that I simply enjoyed her company, she was such a talented photographer and she was incredibly generous in sharing tricks of the trade with me.

So I changed into nicer clothes – just in case we went out somewhere – and drove straight to Coraline's extraordinary home.

She greeted me with a hug and then happily showed me her new camera. I was no expert, but I knew enough to be impressed. We chatted about work – hers and mine – then after a while she casually asked if I'd seen Beth recently. I hesitated for a moment, and then told Coraline most of what had taken place the night before at Mick's place.

She listened without interruption until she was sure that I'd disclosed as much as I intended to. After that, she bit her lip and smiled.

"Oh, my poor Mick! I can just imagine him playing chaperone to his baby sister and his paramour, and then hearing her say that you were hungry." Coraline laughed like a bell. "I would have _paid_ to see the look on his face!"

I smiled in spite of myself.

"Coraline, it wasn't funny – it was _embarrassing_."

I felt flustered even though the older vampire was always easy to talk to. From the start, she had assured me that I could tell her anything. There were so many things that I didn't understand about being a vampire – particularly on delicate topics like female biology – but Coraline had been wonderful about answering my questions without ever making me feel as though I was foolish for asking. Although in retrospect, my fear that I was destined to continue menstruating for centuries really was silly.

Coraline was my only female vampire friend, and night by night I grew more dependent on her. Nevertheless, I felt conflicted by my loyalty to Beth.

"I swear I had no thought of biting Beth! The truth is that I've never bitten anyone except Josef ..." I let my voice trail off, abruptly realising that she had understood the full implication of that statement.

She smiled slowly, and said, "I can imagine. Josef is extremely biteable."

Seeing such a beautiful woman apparently entertaining a brief fantasy about my husband brought my territorial instincts to the fore.

"Coraline, you and Josef have known each other for a very long time, right?"

She nodded, still smiling.

"Were you and Josef ever ... romantically involved?"

"No, Emma. I won't try to deceive you by denying that there was once an attraction, but we never acted on it. Somehow we both knew that it would end very, _very_ badly."

"What about Mick? Did you ever ..." I let my voice fade, uncertain if I'd just crossed a line in our friendship.

"Are you trying to ask if I ever imagined that things could turn so sour with Mick?"

I nodded.

Coraline sighed.

"No. I truly believed that Mick and I would be happily married for many centuries. Looking at you, I can see how smart Josef was to tell you from the start what he is, and to let you decide when the time was right for you to be turned. Then again, Josef has had four centuries to learn patience. And society – both vampire and human – was far more oppressive to women in the era that I met Mick, than it is now."

I reached for Coraline's hand and she accepted the comfort I was trying to provide.

"I'm so sorry. I know you still love Mick."

"Emma, I really do appreciate you giving me the benefit of the doubt, when I'm sure that Josef and Beth, in particular, have had plenty to say about me."

"Before you say anything else, Coraline, Josef is my husband, Mick is my brother and Beth is my friend–"

"And I'm not trying to make you choose sides." Coraline interjected. "I'm just trying to be a good friend to you and get on with my life. Emma, I came back to LA to heal. Nobody knows the horrors my sire subjected me to as punishment for giving Mick the cure. I knowingly sacrificed myself that night to _save_ _Mick's life_ – otherwise Lance would have killed him without a moment's regret – yet Josef and Beth both think I'm only here to stir up trouble."

Of all the things I had just heard, my mind stuck on the fact that twice in the space of as many minutes Coraline had said 'Josef and Beth' as though they were a couple. And I didn't like it at all.

I forced a smile.

"Ah ... this is silly, I know ... but would you mind not saying _Josef and Beth_ like that, please?"

"Emma, I didn't mean–" Coraline broke off and laughed softly. "You and Mick really are perfectly matched as brother and sister, do you know that? You both view Beth as being a complete innocent. But she has a dark side. I've seen it. And I'm convinced that she and Josef share some kind of secret." She squeezed my hand. "No, I'm not implying that they ever had an affair or anything like that – but they are bound together by something. I see it in the looks that pass between them sometimes."

I met Coraline's steady gaze. Apparently the gloves were off.

"I have a simple question and I'd appreciate a straightforward answer. Have you come back for Mick?"

"Emma, you're still a baby. I know you love Mick and don't want to see him hurt, and you have a certain loyalty to Beth, too. That's admirable. Loyalty is a fine thing – _unless it is misplaced_. Just remember, you are going to live for many centuries. So please take my advice and choose your friends wisely."

"If there was an answer to my question somewhere in there, Coraline, I didn't hear it."

"Alright, let me put it this way – hypothetically, if Josef thought you were dead, and he developed a crush on a human girl but he refused to turn her, what would you do?"

The question floored me.

I had occasionally thought about Josef's past lovers but I'd never once considered the possibility of losing him in the future. The idea hit me like a physical blow. In that instant I understood many things: my love for Josef; Coraline's love for Mick; and ultimately, the reality of the need for me to be loyal to my new family.

"Honestly? I'd wait for my husband's infatuation to burn itself out. Sooner or later he'd come back to me. After all, I am a vampire now – time is on my side."

Coraline looked deeply into my eyes and slowly smiled.

"Josef told me he'd chosen you well. He wasn't kidding."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Characters: Josef; Emma; Beth; Mick; Coraline.

Rating: M A very high-level sex scene; some coarse language; adult themes.

**Ties that Bind**. Chapter 2

In the crowded airport terminal, I saw Mick first. He waved and smiled, and I was very pleased that he seemed to be including Coraline in his greeting. _Then I saw Josef._ Instantly, my dignity went AWOL and I ran into my husband's waiting arms. I felt like we'd been apart for three years instead of only three days.

Unmindful of all the bemused onlookers, I smothered his face in kisses. Eventually, Josef took me gently by the upper arms and pushed me away far enough that we could focus on each other's eyes.

"If I'd known you'd be this pleased to see me, Emma, I would have suggested you take a mini vacation long before now." Josef studied my face intently, and then said, "You don't look at all well, sweetheart. I hate to think what you've been eating for the past few days. Apparently Coraline didn't take very good care of you."

"Josef, I offered Emma my own ... I tried to get her to eat the most nutritious food I had available, but you know what a fussy eater she is."

Josef looked at Coraline – his expression unreadable – and in a strangely neutral tone, he said, "Thank you for offering, anyway. I truly appreciate the thought."

Josef smiled at me and took my suitcase. And when Mick reached for Coraline's suitcase, I smiled. In return, Mick shot me a look that transmitted: _don't read too much into this – I'm just being a gentleman. _

I snuggled against Josef as we walked towards the limousine. It felt so good to be home.

_Home. _

I rolled the word around in my mind the way I once would have savoured the taste of smooth, dark, bittersweet chocolate. At the time I'd stepped onto the plane with Coraline, I had fully expected Sydney to feel like home. I had steeled myself for the pain of seeing family and friends again, knowing that it was only for three short days. Yet every minute I missed Josef. While I showed Coraline how beautiful Sydney was by night, I wished Josef was there, too. As I laughed with my family and friends, and admired the poise with which Coraline so easily charmed everyone, I ached for my husband's presence.

_Three days had felt like three decades. _

The chauffeur took possession of the luggage, and we all climbed into the limo and immediately made ourselves comfortable. The temperature was set to icy cold and it felt wonderful. Coraline and I were both hungry and tired. I had forgotten how oppressive the heat of an Australian summer can be, particularly for a couple of vampires who had been on enforced rations and had slept in a spa bath filled with ice for three days. With hindsight, I clearly saw that we should have accepted Josef's offer to arrange everything for us, but Coraline and I had believed that we were perfectly capable of arranging our own very spur-of-the-moment trip.

Still, we had made it home safely and that was all that really mattered.

I looked hungrily at Josef. He caught the look and loosened his collar and tie.

"Honey," I began, embarrassed. "Don't tempt me. I can't – not _here_."

"Why not? You fed me in the taxi cab when I arrived in Sydney looking the worse for wear."

I glanced sheepishly in Mick and Coraline's general direction.

"Emma," Josef said softly, "we are all grown-up vampires here. It's nothing Mick and Coraline haven't seen – or done – before."

I was fighting my transformation. I could feel my fangs but I knew that my eyes were still deep brown. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. Suddenly I felt Coraline's hand on my knee. I opened my eyes to see her beautiful smile and an almost maternal concern in her expression.

"Go ahead, honey. You're exhausted, you're hungry ... just go ahead."

"I don't want to be rude ..." I let my voice trail off. I felt disturbingly like a small child among adults.

Josef rolled his eyes, grabbed me and placed me sideways on his lap. I was so close to his neck; I knew that I wouldn't make it home without biting him.

Then Coraline said: "Don't mind us – I'll keep Mick entertained for a few minutes."

I glanced around in time to see that Mick looked for all the world as though he was about to open the door and step out of the moving vehicle, and yet the frosty air was thick with male and female pheromones plus the scent of testosterone, betraying the fact that there were indeed _two_ very aroused, alpha male vampires present.

_After all these years, he still wanted Coraline as much as she wanted him. _

She smiled but spoke quietly.

"Don't panic, Mick. I only meant I was going to tell you about Sydney."

Partly out of embarrassment for Mick, and partly out of desire for my husband, I turned and hid my face against Josef's neck. As I shifted position slightly, I felt his very hard cock press into my thigh. I hoped that my own state of wetness wasn't apparent to my brother and sister-in-law, although I knew that it must have been.

Four vampires in one limousine had few secrets from each other. We were _all_ aroused, although I was completely sure that Mick and Coraline were only reacting to each other just as Josef and I were totally consumed by one another. I could only hope that I was dealing with the whole situation with half the decorum displayed by my elders. The sudden acknowledgement that they were all elders made me smile inwardly. Any human looking at us together would quite naturally assume that we ranged in age from mid-twenties to thirty. _If only they knew._

I ran the tip of my tongue across Josef's skin, directly over his jugular vein. I could tell that he had fed only a couple of hours previously, and fed well. He must have anticipated the great need I would have for his blood. Josef had fed me every day since my turning and I hadn't yet been weaned from that need. He tilted his head slightly to show me he was ready, and I sank my fangs into his exposed throat. I drank in his love and longing. He had missed me terribly while I'd been away. His blood nurtured by tired body and his emotions soothed my soul.

I forced myself to stop drinking before I was ready, out of fear of being thought disgustingly greedy by Coraline and Mick.

Josef whispered in my ear – so softly that I had to strain to hear him – that if I needed more, I should just have it, because no-one was passing judgement. I hugged him and kissed his neck.

I knew we'd be home soon enough.

***

Somewhat surprisingly, Beth was waiting for us when we arrived. I hugged her – or tried to anyway, as she was still understandably wary of letting me too close to her neck unless she knew for a fact that I'd recently fed. I had thought of Beth often while I was in Sydney with Coraline, and it stung a little to be confronted once again with the painful reality of our strained friendship, especially in my own home.

"Why didn't you come to the airport to meet us?"

My words came out like an accusation, although that wasn't what I intended.

Beth regarded us all for a few seconds, and then said, "I figured the limo would be too crowded with me and _four vampires_."

"_Beth_–" Mick began, but I instantly cut him off and tried to salvage the situation.

"Probably a good thing that you weren't there anyway, Beth – you would have just been one more person to be embarrassed by my disgusting display with my husband."

"Why? What did you ... oh, forget it, I _don't_ want to know," Beth said dismissively.

An awkward silence descended on the five of us.

Finally, Josef inquired: "Would everyone like some champagne to celebrate the return of the wayward two?"

As we all enjoyed the fine champagne, for the most part, Coraline and I held the floor while we chatted happily about our brief trip. Beth smiled occasionally and at other times simply looked pissed off. But the pleasant conversation took a nasty turn when Coraline innocently commented that it was a pity Beth had refused our invitation to go with us to Sydney, because there were a lot of good looking men in Australia.

I felt Josef react instantly and I put my hand on his leg in a silent plea for him to trust me and calm down.

Unfortunately, in the same instant, Beth coldly pointed out: "First of all, I didn't fancy my chances in a foreign country in the company of a couple of hungry vampires, and secondly, in case you've forgotten, Coraline, _I'm spoken for_."

"Yes, Beth," Coraline said in a very neutral tone. "If I may address your concerns, firstly, I made sure that we had _willing_ food and secondly, _Emma is a very happily married woman_."

I was momentarily puzzled by Coraline's choice of words, since the fact was that she had worn a wedding ring the whole time we were in Sydney, plus she had brushed off the many interested men we had encountered by telling them all politely that we were _both_ married women. I noticed that Coraline glanced quickly at Josef before turning her attention back to Beth.

"And if you don't mind," Coraline said with exaggerated patience, "Beth I'd really appreciate it if you'd refrain from saying things that make the most powerful vampire in the room think about tearing my heart out with his bare hands, when after all, Emma and I were simply enjoying the view."

"Speaking of beautiful things," I paused and winced at my own lousy segue, but had no choice except to continue, "Beth, I bought you a little something back from Sydney."

I rose from the chair and quickly rummaged through my hand luggage. I presented the small, velvet box to Beth with a flourish. She didn't say a word, but her eyes were moist when she looked up at me. She slowly opened the box and then her eyes welled and tears flowed freely. She jumped up and threw her arms around me.

"Oh, Emma, they're perfect. Thank you so much!" She sat down again and showed the gold earrings to Mick, who nodded his approval. Then she looked at me again. "I love the timeless design – they're so beautiful – you have exquisite taste."

I looked pointedly at Coraline. I waited for her to set the record straight. It had been _Coraline_ who had suggested the earrings I had eventually bought for Beth. I had actually chosen a pair of a modern, contemporary design, but Coraline had described Beth to the sales clerk and he had shown us a selection of jewellery not on public display.

I caught Coraline's attention and mouthed the words: _tell her the truth_.

Coraline smiled and said to Beth, "You were described to the sales clerk as being a classic beauty, so he stopped trying to sell Emma the modern designs and brought out his more elegant pieces."

Beth looked at me and said, "You told him that I'm a classic beauty? Thank you!"

She blushed, which unfortunately made my fangs ache. I felt horribly guilty for reacting to the thought of Beth's blood, and worse for allowing her to believe that I had chosen the jewellery and described her in such terms to the sales clerk. I didn't know what to say. As much as I agreed with Coraline's description of Beth, _I still hadn't been the one to say it._ So I just smiled weakly. I knew that Josef knew the truth because my thoughts must have been as loud as a shriek in his ear, but for some reason Coraline didn't want Beth – or Mick, apparently – to know what really happened. I decided to take the matter up with Coraline in private.

"Emma," Coraline called for my attention, "will you come over to my place early tomorrow night? We can organise all our photographs to show off to everyone." I nodded and she continued. "Well, I'm hungry and tired, so if you'll all excuse me please, I'm going home."

Mick stood and extended his hand to Beth. "We should be going, too. I need to drop Beth at home and then I have a mountain of paperwork to tackle."

Beth looked disappointed, and for my part, I was very surprised that Mick said he was going to take her home to _her_ apartment. I think Josef and Coraline were surprised, too. I sensed that we all thought it was a little odd that Mick apparently felt the need to let us know that Beth would be sleeping alone. _After the situation that had developed in the limo on the way home from the airport_ ... I stopped myself in mid-thought. Although I wasn't blind – I could see why _almost_ any woman would find Mick devastatingly attractive – I had never looked at him that way and didn't want to start now.

Coraline stepped forward, embraced me and said, "Can I have a very quick word with you before I leave?"

We went to my office for a few minutes, and then she left. By the time I returned to Josef, Mick and Beth had also gone.

I looked at my husband, and said, "Alone at last!"

I had fully intended to sit on his lap, but he stood up and said, "Will you excuse me for a little while? Don't go anywhere."

I sighed, sat on the chair and waited for his return. The room was pleasantly cold and it was making me drowsy. I let my eyes close for a moment, and I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I was aware of was Josef's lips gently brushing mine.

"Come on, sleepy head," he said as he picked me up out of the chair. "Time for you to go to the freezer."

"_No way!_ You're not getting away that easily, honey. We still have hours until sunrise. Bed first – freezer later."

Josef didn't need to be told twice.

He carried me into our bedroom and climbed onto the bed with me in his arms. I extricated myself from his embrace and tried to unbutton his shirt, but he gently stopped me, so then I tried to remove my own clothes but he stopped me again.

"Josef, I've been in these clothes for hours ... I must smell awful."

"Actually, you smell like Australia. The scent is on your skin and hair as well as your clothes. It's bringing back all sorts of pleasant memories of Sydney."

He brushed my hair back away from my face. Then he leaned down and kissed me tenderly, questioningly, as if exploring unknown territory for the very first time. I ran my hands into his silky hair and he deepened our kiss. I ran my tongue across his fangs until I felt a drop of blood flow and Josef sucked on my tongue until the wound healed. He rolled on top of me, and I parted my legs to allow him closer, even though my jeans and his trousers denied us a lot of sensation. He had his hands tangled in my hair as he moved his attention from my mouth to my throat. He kissed my neck and my ear lobe then ran his tongue across my collar bone before returning his lips to mine.

It was a crazy, maddening, sexy, intense feeling to be making out like teenagers.

I ran my hands up and down Josef's muscular back and down to his perfect ass then up to his broad shoulders again. I dug my fingers into his back muscles and he responded by grinding his hips into mine. It was immediately apparent that he was rock hard, and our fully-clothed closeness was driving me beyond the limits of my self-control. My husband affected me on a level that no other man had ever reached before.

I started to nuzzle Josef's neck in the hope that he'd take the hint. Thankfully he did and he rolled over smoothly, pulling me on top of him in one easy movement. I fought to clear my mind, so as not to ruin my surprise, and then I moved his collar aside far enough to give me access to his neck. I delicately brushed my lips directly over his jugular vein. Then I opened my mouth and allowed my tongue to press firmly against his skin. I was rewarded when Josef moaned softly and arched his neck to allow me better access. I sucked at his neck without biting until he put one hand behind my head and pushed my mouth firmly against his throat. I allowed my fangs to play against his neck for a few seconds before I carefully pierced his skin, but instead of sucking as I normally did, I allowed Josef's blood to flow into my mouth slowly. I drank my fill and then very carefully pulled back and pressed my tongue against the twin wounds as they healed.

Josef was silent and I pulled back enough to see his face. His eyes were closed and his expression was blissful.

"So that's why Coraline wanted to speak to you in private," he murmured.

"How do you know that was Coraline's influence?" Of course, Josef was absolutely correct. Coraline had explained to me – very kindly – that a vampire bite _really_ hurt if the vampire didn't have a good technique. And then she told me how she did it. I hoped that my husband had simply put two and two together, yet my intuition told me otherwise. He still had his eyes closed, but I was undeterred. "Alright, Josef, I'll rephrase my question – when was the last time Coraline bit you?"

"It was back in the nineteenth century."

I was beyond livid. Only the week before Coraline had looked me straight in the face and told me that she had never had sex with Josef.

"Emma, calm down. It's a long, boring story, but I swear on everything I hold sacred that Coraline and I did not have sex. We fed from each other _once_, but we never, ever had sex. _And please don't tell Mick._ He doesn't need to know – if he did, it would only bring out his territorial instincts regarding Coraline."

Part of me wanted to ask Josef how many women he'd bitten over the centuries, but the more mature part advised against asking questions when I knew full well that I'd hate the answer. So I pushed all thought of Coraline biting my husband out of my mind. Instead, I sat up and pulled my top off, wriggled out of my jeans, and then unbuttoned Josef's shirt. He allowed me to undress him, and with a flourish, I threw his clothes far from the bed.

I knelt on the bed next to my husband; close, but not quite touching him. He was completely naked while I was still clad in the expensive lingerie he loved to buy me. The mood had changed though. Brown eyes stared into equally brown eyes.

I swallowed hard and spoke before my fear got the better of me.

"Josef, a week ago, Coraline posed a hypothetical question to me that made me realise a few very important things in an instant." I was deliberately being vague – I needed an honest answer to my question, not the one my husband knew that I wanted to hear – and it was so hard to hide anything from a man who could so easily access my thoughts. "So now I have a hypothetical question for you and I'm asking for a completely honest answer. If I asked you to give up your freshies for me, would you?"

"Yes."

"Do you really mean that?"

"_Yes!_ I've told you before, Emma, _I've always been honest with you_ ... I wouldn't like giving up my freshies ... and I would resent the fact that you'd made me choose ... but I would choose you ... _my wife_."

I tentatively reached out with one hand and laid my palm flat on Josef's chest. He didn't touch me but he did close his eyes. I allowed my hand to drift across his skin, and I committed the feeling of his hard musculature to memory. I inhaled deeply; I loved the mix of my husband's own intrinsic scent combined with the expensive aftershave he wore. I listened to the sound of his breath moving in and out of his lungs. The fact that it was entirely unnecessary for him to breathe didn't diminish the comfort it provided me on some deep level. Slowly, I allowed my gaze to drink in the beauty that was Josef Kostan. And finally, I leaned down and kissed his mouth; I could still detect the hint of the blood he had enjoyed before he came to our bed.

He allowed me to kiss him, but he didn't kiss me back, so I snuggled against him and simply enjoyed the closeness. Abruptly, he roused himself. He unhooked my bra, and slipped it down my arms, caressing me every moment. Then he slid my panties off, smiled, and threw them away with a flourish.

I opened up to him completely; I needed nothing more than to be close to Josef. No sexual Olympics – just the oneness of our love. He entered me slowly and carefully, even though I was more than ready.

Then he looked deep into my eyes and said, "I'm glad you're home, Emma. Don't ever leave me again."

I put my arms around him and pulled him closer.

"No, I won't."

I felt my eyes well with tears and overflow. Josef kissed them away.

We made love for a long time. Josef's movements were deliberately slow, and every time he sensed that we were both close, he stopped moving altogether. It was sweet torture.

When I sensed that dawn was approaching, I whispered, "Josef please let us come this time."

He did.

His blood tasted of loneliness assuaged, and his love, longing and passion for me. I trusted that my blood tasted as sweet to him.

Exhausted, I fell into a dreamy state of semi-awareness, yet I felt an instant pang of loss when Josef withdrew from me.

"It's alright, I'm still here," he reassured me as he gathered me into his arms.

I was vaguely aware of being carried to our freezer and then the comforting chill wiped every thought from my mind.

The last thing I heard was Josef whisper: "Sleep well, sweet Emma."

I rolled onto my side, put my hand on his chest and surrendered to the nothingness.

***

I woke to find Josef already gone from our freezer. It was upsetting but I assumed that he must have let me sleep in to recover. Even so, I worried about how late in the evening it was, since Coraline was expecting me to go over to her place so we could get our vacation photos organised. I slipped into a light robe and padded barefoot through the house to find my husband. Yet before I actually encountered anyone, some ancient instinct made me stop dead in my tracks.

I heard Josef's voice. He was engaged in a fairly intense conversation with someone. I inhaled deeply to try and identify who it was. _Coraline?_ I moved forward as close as I dared, and stopped breathing while I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I'm concerned that the more time Emma spends with you and Mick, the more likely she is to find out about my little business agreement with Beth Turner. And I _do not_ want Emma to tell Mick about that photographer."

"Are you saying that Emma can't be trusted?" Coraline asked. "Because we have grown very close and she seems to me to be the intensely loyal type. And god knows she loves you, Josef Kostan, although I can't figure out why."

"Aside from your rather obvious charms, I never did figure out what Mick saw in you, either, Ms. DuVall." Josef cleared his throat. "It's Emma's sense of loyalty that concerns me; she loves Mick so much – he's become a perfect big brother to her – and I believe that she might tell him ... if she knew ... precisely because she believes that he has a right to know what Beth did. And before you jump to conclusions, she still feels loyal to Beth, but the human's rather negative attitude towards us is wearing Emma down. On top of all that, my _very_ young wife has also got it into her head that you may actually be good for Mick – despite all my attempts to disabuse her of that notion."

Coraline responded in a short sentence of rapid fire French.

Josef laughed and said, "No."

They conversed for a couple of minutes in French. I had been about to walk away when I heard my own name and Mick's spoken. Whatever they were saying about us, they at least sounded affectionate – but then _everything_ sounds affectionate when spoken in French.

Abruptly, Josef switched back to English.

"Coraline, you know perfectly well that I'll cut you a certain amount of slack because Emma loves you ... plus I'm tempted to believe that you do actually love her ... and more than anything else in the world, I just want her to be happy."

"And Mick?"

"I love Mick too, he's my best friend but he's a big boy now and he can make his own choices."

"So you won't interfere?"

"No. But listen carefully Coraline because I'll only say this once – if you hurt Emma, there's not a place on earth you'll be safe from me. Not even with your–" Josef broke off and laughed bitterly, before uttering the final word, "–_family_."

More French from Coraline; but it didn't sound so sweet that time.

"Don't threaten me Coraline. I don't respond well to threats."

"Perhaps if I say it in English you'll understand me properly? _I wasn't making a threat Josef._ It was merely a suggestion that it would be mutually beneficial if you keep my secrets as safe as I keep yours."

Josef spat something in French that I suspected I wouldn't want translated.

"I would never deliberately hurt Emma. I love her the way I love Cynthia, and I hope that your bride and I will be friends for many centuries to come. Now if you'll excuse me, Josef, I need to get home. Emma's coming over so we can get all our photos of Sydney organised. She took some magnificent shots you know. She'll be able to sell them."

I retraced my steps as noiselessly as I was able.

I'd heard too much – or perhaps too little – so I decided the best course of action was to beat a hasty retreat to the shower. I needed to stay away from Josef long enough to figure out what I'd do once he realised that I'd been eavesdropping. It would only take one unguarded thought on my part and he'd know ... if he didn't already.

I had just rinsed the last of the conditioner from my hair when Josef walked in and stood directly in front of the shower. Before I even had a chance to say good evening, he spoke.

"How much did you hear?"

_Shit! Well, at least he didn't sound angry with me. _

Stalling for time to think, I asked, "How did you know I was there?"

"_You are my wife_ – don't you realise that I have every one of your scents committed to memory? I know the orange blossom shampoo you like so much, and the sandalwood soap you buy from that Aussie company, and every perfume you wear, and the way you smell after you use unscented soap and you just smell of pure, clean Emma. Of course my personal favourite is the intoxicating scent that lingers on you after we make love." Josef opened the shower-screen door. "Now please answer my question."

"I heard you and Coraline talking about something that you and Beth were involved in – something to do with a photographer that involves Mick."

"What else?"

"I heard you warn Coraline not to hurt me ... although, Josef, I believe that was completely unnecessary. But honey, were you actually serious about facing off with Lance if Coraline turned to her family for protection from you? That was only an idle threat, right?"

Josef stroked my face with the tips of three fingers.

"_My darling, to protect you, I would face off with Lance's sire_."

Involuntarily, I shuddered. Coraline had barely told me anything about her family, but it had been clear that she was intimidated by her brother Lance, and she was even more terrified of their sire. The mere thought of my beloved Josef having anything to do with such evil creatures made me nauseous. So I turned my attention back to Beth.

"Josef, did Beth actually ask you to get rid of someone, because I find that really hard to accept."

"Yes, she did. Believe me, my darling, Beth Turner is more of a vampire than you'll ever be, in all but the most practical sense of the term. I actually suggested quite recently to Mick that he should just turn her and be done with it."

"Oh my god!" I didn't know whether to laugh or scold my husband for his attempt to stir up trouble. "Poor Mick. How did he react to that?"

"He just gave me one of those patented, withering Mick St. John looks ... but he didn't say a word." Josef looked at me appraisingly. "So now that you know, are you going to tell your big brother what kind of woman he's really involved with?"

"Well, I believe that Mick has a right to know. _But I'm not certain that I have the right to tell him_."

Josef smiled, nodded, and left me alone with my thoughts.

The end.


End file.
